


Coping

by Sumi



Series: Known Facts [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Jessica doesn't have the best coping skills. This is a known fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



> “Does it ever fucking stop?”

Trish lifted a brow. “You spiraling out of control into a drinking binge?”

“Hell no, Trish. That's how I cope. And don't start on my terrible coping skills,” Jessica muttered. “I was talking about triggers, the nightmares; all of that shit. This PTSD… it never fucking stops.”

“Jess…”

Jessica quieted Trish with one look; temporarily at least. She couldn't shut Trish up for long. “I know. You're only saying this because you care but caring about me will only bring you down.”

“Nice try but trying to push me away won't work. It's never worked and never will. I'm here to stay.”

“Your funeral,” she scoffed.

Trish shook her head. “It's not going to happen; to either of us. We're both indestructible.”

“Physically.”

“Not just physically, Jess.”

This brought a smirk to Jessica's lips. “Are you going all “Trish Talk” on me?”

“Your my sister,” Trish said. “ Consider it my daily sisterly advice.”

Jessica laughed, gaze dropping to the half finished bottle of whiskey clutched in her hand. “No more advice today then. You've reached the maximum amount of advice you can give me.”

“You mean to say the amount of advice you can tolerate.”

“Same thing.”

She knew Trish disapproved of the drinking but like Jessica said, she didn't have good coping skills. The look Trish was currently giving her really wasn't necessary. 

Jessica knew how Trish felt. A reminder wasn't needed. “Trish I can't pity drink with that disapproving look you keep shooting in my direction. Quit it.”

“You could kick me out you know,” Trish suggested when she knew damn well that Jessica wouldn't do that. To others sure but not her sister. Never her sister.

She sighed and took a swig from the bottle. “Don't be fucking ridiculous.”

Trish just smiled.


End file.
